


Magic in the Air

by eternalia



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Kristanna, Magic, One Shot, Quidditch, more like frenemies, snippets of Hogwarts life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalia/pseuds/eternalia
Summary: Kristoff has always teased Anna when they were young, and it was no different in their sixth year of Hogwarts. It wasn’t until they started helping each other with their classes that they became tentative friends. But do they want more?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Magic in the Air

“Expecto patronum!”

Anna groaned as the charm didn’t appear at all like she wanted, the wisps of light fizzling out from the tip of her wand sadly. She thought of her older sister and her patronus charm, a majestic horse that absolutely matched her. Behind her she heard Kristoff laugh at her attempt and she turned around glaring.

“What’s your problem?” She growled at him.

Kristoff Bjorgman. 

They were in the same year and unfortunately, had some of the same classes together. Defense against the Dark Arts was one of them. Thank god they weren’t in the same house though, she was blessed enough to be in Gryffindor and him in Hufflepuff. Not that Hufflepuffs were bad, just one particular person. 

They met in their very first year, and he was prickly towards her ever since he heard she was Agnarr Arendell’s daughter. She heard him talking one time saying she was just _daddy’s little girl_ , and that she didn’t have to work hard because she would just pass her classes anyway since he was in the Ministry of Magic, specifically on the board of Hogwarts. For a Hufflepuff, he sure said some mean things back then. Though he hasn’t said anything like that in a while, and she’s heard that he was actually a nice person, she didn’t really believe it.

It was such a load of bull. And she worked hard for her classes and prided herself for doing well on her own, no matter who her father was.

Too bad he couldn’t really see that back then. Though she liked to think she proved him wrong as she excelled in potions class, one of the most difficult classes in the curriculum. And she was a prefect! But he still teased her all throughout the years, getting her riled up.

He was just so annoying, with his stupid handsome grin and soft blonde hair that she wanted to run her hands through...what? 

His Hufflepuff tie peeked out from his sweater, which she grudgingly admitted, looked _great_ on him. It wrapped around his biceps and broad shoulders and just like they had when they started their fifth year last year, he towered over her. Okay, so she could admit that he was handsome. It was just so unfair.

“Nothing.” He grinned mischievously at her. 

The redhead glared at him again and turned around. 

“Expecto patronum!” 

All of a sudden she saw a translucent reindeer gallop from beside her, and she gasped, her eyes widening. She turned around again to see who had done it so well, her smile dropping as she saw Kristoff grin triumphantly, the reindeer standing beside him as it disappeared a moment later. 

“Ugh.” It wasn’t really her fault she was a bit bad at spells. Potions were more of her thing. 

“Come on Anna, we’re sixth years now. We should all know how to do a patronus charm.” He came up to stand beside her and she tried to keep herself from fidgeting and blushing. He was just so _tall_. 

“I’m trying.” She gritted out. “Not all of us can be naturals like you.” 

“But I’m not. I just work hard.” She could just feel his smug grin.

“Just-just leave me alone to concentrate.” 

She turned away from him and even walked a few steps away to get some space, breathing a bit easier when he was farther away. 

She tried to think of happy thoughts, like when she and Elsa were children and they played in the snow fields, or her dad’s birthday when they had a huge party, that Elsa wasn’t there for...

Anna tried to cast the spell, and again, it fizzled out. She groaned again, despairing when she saw everyone else’s patronus charms running all around her. 

“Here.” 

All of a sudden she felt a warm hand wrap around hers and she felt her wand being lifted higher. She couldn’t help the blush that flared on her cheeks as she felt the warmth of his body behind her. Was it bad that she wanted his large hand around her waist? Yes. Because they were in class.

“Just think of happy thoughts,” he said, his voice a low whisper.

She honestly couldn’t think of anything, not with him so close to her. Her brain was short circuiting and she didn’t want to admit it, but she felt lighter. And all of a sudden her wand flared with the beautiful light she had wanted to see, and a fox took form. She laughed with delight as it ran around her, leaving trails of light behind it. 

She turned towards Kristoff and paused a bit when he was staring at her face.

“What?” 

He coughed and grinned at her. “See? You can do it.” 

“I always knew I could,” she huffed.

“I never said you couldn’t.” Well, he had her there.

She turned away, the fox long gone. 

“Thanks,” she said, peeking up at him from her lashes. 

“You’re welcome.” His grin made him look too handsome, she thought. It was so unfair.

* * *

Kristoff started after Anna as she left the class, her skirt doing a little swish as she walked away.

“You’re drooling.” 

“Tsk. Am not.” He tried to avoid Ryder’s smug grin and wiggling eyebrows, shrugging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the classroom.

Okay, so he did have a thing for her. Who wouldn’t? She was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes shone when she laughed and her hair was so silky and smooth. And her skin was so soft, from what he felt from today’s lesson.

His hand would have engulfed hers, and his hand would have spanned her waist almost entirely, if he had the guts to put it there. Or she would’ve smacked him in anger if he did.

He had been wrong about her. Her reputation as Agnarr Arendelle’s daughter had gotten the best of him and he thought she was spoiled. But she proved him wrong throughout the years and he regretted all the things he thought, and _spoke_ , about her. 

The more he got to know her throughout the years, the more he admired her. Especially in potions. Almost no one was good at that class, and she managed to ace it. She even got Professor Weselton to like her, and he likes absolutely no one.

He was trying to befriend her, but she was still in the mindset that he would always be the bully, always the one who teased her. He couldn’t help it, he liked to see her angry and pouting at him. It was adorable, after all. But it was also the only way she’d pay any attention to him after their rocky start. 

So, nothing would change.

* * *

Potions class was where Anna smugly looked at Kristoff as he struggled to get his Draught of Living Death potion brewed correctly. For all the spells and charms he excelled at doing, Anna could count on one thing—he was terrible at potions. Granted, everyone hated potions class, it wasn’t as fun or flashy as doing spells, but Anna appreciated that. 

She giggled when Kristoff’s potion sizzled and popped and he jumped away with a yelp. Walking over to him, she brushed her hair behind her ear. It was only fair to help him out after he did with the patronus charm a few days ago, right? 

“Need some help?” she asked.

The blonde giant huffed sheepishly and rubbed his hand behind his neck. His sweater was rolled up to his forearms and she could see how strong they were. He definitely wasn’t Hufflepuff’s main beater and captain of the quidditch team for nothing. 

He took a peek over at her cauldron, grimacing when he saw that it was a perfect lilac color, on its way to turning clear like in the textbook, and Professor Weselton was praising it profusely. 

“Yeah, sure. If you could fix it.” Anna took a look down and grimaced too, it was an obnoxious green color, and how did it even get to that _texture_? 

“Alright, where did you stop?” she pulled over the textbook that was open on his desk and took note of all the doodles lined on the margins. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he sheepishly grinned. 

“I get bored in class.” 

She only had an eye roll for him, that he laughed when he saw. He did have a nice laugh. 

“Okay is the trick here is to get the valerian roots chopped up into perfect squares…”

The hour went by and somehow, miraculously, Kristoff’s potion turned into something resembling what the textbook had. It was purple instead of lilac, but Weselton said it was passable. Anna laughed as Kristoff pumped a fist in the air. 

“Thanks for helping me, shorty.” He rubbed the top of her head, messing up her meticulously done braided half ponytail. She squealed in annoyance. 

Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

Their dynamic changed after that day. Kristoff came to her with potions questions (he hated to admit that there were a lot of questions), and Anna shyly went to him for help with charms or transfiguration spells. She didn’t struggle with every charm, but for the ones she did he was ecstatic to see that she came to _him_ for help. 

Her entire face lit up as she successfully got her white cat Marshmellow to transform into a box. But that changed immediately as the cat hissed at them and tried to scratch them after. 

He was glad to admit that they were becoming friends. 

His teasing remarks had less of a bite to them, at least he thought they were less biting over the years, but he didn’t know how Anna thought of them. And Anna started to tease him back, laughing when he would show an exaggeratedly aghast face. 

He started to tug playfully on her hair, especially when they were in her cute braids that ran down her back. A touch of her waist here and there, and on her shoulders to tease her as he saw her in the hallways. He would find any excuse to touch her.

And more especially, he loved seeing her blush. 

More often than not he wanted to see her face grow red as he teased her, the fire in her eyes and a smirk on her lips as she shot retorts back at him. 

He was absolutely falling for her. Especially after she had warmed up to him, because he had been wanting her friendship for the longest time.

* * *

Anna tried to study for her divination class, but the techniques of tea reading didn’t really appeal to her, not when Kristoff’s _fan club_ was laughing and giggling, pointing at Kristoff’s table. She really wanted to focus, but all she could hear was those damn giggles, jealousy forming a dark ball in the bottom of her stomach.

“You seem distracted.” 

Anna raised her head to see Elsa smirking at her from across the table. Honeymaren was furiously scribbling on her roll of parchment next to her, completely absorbed in studying. The two Ravenclaws were always together, and today was no different.

“Not really,” she huffed. She hoped Elsa wouldn't notice but nothing ever gets by her. A shy peek up at her smirking face said it all. 

Another rise of giggles and she glared at her textbook. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elsa take a look at the group of girls and pieced it together. 

“Oh, I see. You’re jealous.” The lilting tone of her voice irked Anna to no end. And she wasn’t jealous.

“No, I’m not,” she furiously hissed out. Though she swore a tick in her temple twitched as she heard those blasted giggles again. She slammed her book shut and packed up her things, briskly saying goodbye to Elsa and Honeymaren. 

Anna swiftly walked out and was making her way down the hall as she heard her name being called. Surprised, she turned around to see Kristoff jogging towards her. 

“Hey, you okay?” he started. “I saw you rush out of there.” 

Anna looked down to the ground, hating that he was seeing her like this. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just don’t—feel too well.” 

It wasn’t a lie.

Kristoff looked worried for her and she plastered on a smile. “I’ll be fine. Just going back to the common room to rest.” 

“Alright, if you need anything, I’m here.” 

“Thanks, Kristoff.”

She turned around and started walking when she was stopped again by her name being called. Kristoff was standing sheepishly.

“Just wanted to ask, are you coming to the quidditch match tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, it’s Hufflepuff versus Slytherin.” 

“Well, our common enemy is Slytherin, so yeah I’ll be there.” 

“Great!” Kristoff’s grin was blinding and she felt a pain in her chest. No wonder he had a fan club. She was too blind to notice. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, good luck.” She waved to his back as he retreated back to the Great Hall. Tomorrow was just another reason for his fan club to fangirl over him.

* * *

Kristoff was alert with anxious energy, the bustling crowds in the stands and his team getting ready for the quidditch match doing nothing to ease her nerves. Though he knew the main reason is because he had already seen Anna in the stand, her fiery hair glinting in the sun. 

She said she would be here, after all. He didn’t think that she would. A part of him was happy that she did. Though another part of him was nervous at being in the game, wanting to impress her. 

“Alright, team. _Let’s do this!_ ” He lifted a fist in the air and grabbed his broom, the cheers of his teammates resounding after him. 

The match was a tough one, and the beaters of the Slytherin team were really good, he would give them that. There were a few close calls where he didn’t think he would make it in time to beat the bluffer away from his teammates. 

Ryder scores the first goal, earning them the first ten points.

But then Westergaard scores the next two. 

Olaf was high and alert for the snitch, but would it be enough? 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Anna cheering and yelling, Elsa next to her in her blue and white uniform. 

He grinned and beat a bludger away from Ryder, who had the quaffle. 

“Thanks, man!”

He scores again. They were tied now.

The wind whipped through his hair and he was anxious to keep his eye on the bludgers. But then finally, with an ecstatic yell of glee along with the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor crowd, the Olaf caught the snitch. 

Landing off to the ground he gave the young boy a resounding pat on the back, Ryder and Sven lifting him up on their shoulders. 

And looking back to the stands, he saw Anna with a huge smile on her face, and his heart skipped.

* * *

The after party was in full swing when Anna got there, butterbeers being passed around along with scrumptious foods from Hogsmeade. He saw Kristoff bear the center, although he looked a bit uncomfortable being at the center of attention. She knew he couldn’t help it though, he was part of the winning team. 

“Hey, congrats.” She punched his arm lightly as she came up to him.

“Thanks, it was rough but I’m so happy we won.” He grinned and took a sip of butter beer.

All of a sudden a curvy brunette appeared in front of them and handed him a piece of parchment.

“Can I have your autograph?” 

Anna bristled at how close she was to him, and he even looked a tad uncomfortable, but he smiled and signed it anyway.

“Thanks.” She winked and blew him a kiss, to which Kristoff gave a small smile to. Anna dipped the mug of her butterbeer back so she chugged it to the bottom. She was so annoyed that she was feeling this way.

“So, how are you?” he asked, his attention back to Anna. 

“I’m fine.” 

There was a loud cheer from the center of the room and they both turned to look at Ryder tipping butterbeers back in rapid succession. 

“Kristoff, come over here!” 

He looked over at Anna sheepishly as Olaf and Ryder called him over. 

“I guess that’s my cue to go. I’ll see you later?” 

“Yeah, sure.” She waved him off with a small smile. He looked happy around his team, and she didn’t want to ruin that just because she was jealous of some girl who was taller than her, had luscious hair and smooth skin. Anna shook her head. She even did her hair in a braided updo in order to try and look prettier and more mature.

She stayed for another half hour, finding a group of people she recognized from her classes to joke around with and eat. Although she usually loved parties and chatting, her heart wasn’t in it. She snuck a peek over at Kristoff and sure enough, that girl was still around him, but worse, she had her arm looped around his arm. 

She guessed that was just the type of girl he was into. 

She excused herself from the group of people she was talking to, and bid them good night.

Kristoff was still with the girl when she took one last look at them.

* * *

Kristoff was so annoyed. It showed in his strained smile as he tried to subtly pry off the girl that took hostage of his arm. It turned into not so subtle attempts as he just shook his arm away (finally) and felt like he could breathe again. 

“I’m just gonna go and find my friend now. It was nice talking to you.” A finger salute and a wave later he was walking away from her, and he ignored her angry scowl as he tried to look for Anna. 

He walked by the crowds of people all loaded in the common room, and gave high fives to people who congratulated him on their win. He smirked as he saw Olaf in the middle absorbing all the attention. He did deserve it. 

But Anna was nowhere to be seen. 

He went up to Sven, who grinned and held up his butterbeer. Kristoff clapped him on the shoulder in greeting. 

“Hey, you see Anna anywhere?”

“Nah, haven’t seen her since earlier in the night. Wasn’t she with you?”

Kristoff frowned. “Yeah, she was. Then I got called over by Ryder.” 

“Oh, sucks. Hope you find her soon!” 

Kristoff went off to look for her after searching at the party. It was easy to slip out unnoticed as the rest of the team had boisterous conversation away from the entrance. 

Breathing in the crisp night air, he made his way down to the Gryffindor common room, in the hopes that he would find her on the way there. 

Luck was on his side as he spotted a familiar petite girl sitting on a bench in the courtyard. The moonlight shone down on the garden and Anna was staring off into space. 

“This seat taken?” He went up to her. She twirled around surprised, her blue eyes wide.

“No, go ahead.”

Kristoff sat next to her and he noticed yet again how small she was compared to him. 

“You enjoy the party?” He said after silence ensued. He wasn’t too great at small talk, but he would try for Anna, especially since he’s never really seen her this downtrodden. It didn’t suit her. 

“Yeah, Olaf seemed to be having fun.” She snickered. 

“Well, he is the star player at the moment.” 

Anna turned towards him. “You were great out there too. You saved the chasers’ asses out there!”

Her grin was infectious and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

She brushed some of her hair back behind her ear. Her hair was up in a low twisty bun thing, Kristoff didn’t really pay attention to hairstyles as he usually just let his flop about, but he appreciated it as he got to admire the curve of her smooth neck. 

“I’m not the only one who noticed you.”

“Huh?” he replied. 

“That girl back at the party. She seemed really into you.” 

“Oh, her.” he responded, wondering where this was going. He scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah, she was pretty.” No one was prettier than the girl sitting next to him at the moment.

“I guess.” 

Anna turned towards him, and she raised an eyebrow. 

“Not really my type,” he admitted. 

She twisted her mouth into a small pout and he laughed. 

“So, what is your type?” She peeled blue eyes from underneath her lashes and he instinctively moved closer. 

“Oh you know, fiery redheads.” He smirked down at her, who blushed. And all of a sudden her eyes blazed.

“Are you joking with me right now? Because it’s not funny.” 

Dread pooled in his veins and he stumbled on his words. 

“What? No, I’m not! I’m serious, Anna.”

“Ugh!”

She got up off of the bench and started to walk away, her skirt swishing around her. 

Kristoff stumbled after her. “Wait!”

He grabbed her arm. “I’m not sure why you’re upset. You asked in the first place.” 

“I know! But you’re just infuriating and there’s no way you could be into me like I’m into you and then there was that girl with the really big boobs latching onto you at the party—”

“Wait,” he cut her off, “You’re into me? You like me?” He couldn’t help but grin down at her as she blushed even more. “So you were just jealous.”

She huffed. 

“I’ll tell you a secret, Anna.” He tilted her face up with his fingers and she hesitantly looked up at him. God, she was so cute. 

“I only tease you because you’re fun to tease,” she shot him a glare, “And because I didn’t know how else to show my feelings after all this time. I thought you hated me.” 

Anna looked down, andher voice was quiet. “I thought you did too. After all those things you said about me during our first year.”

He groaned. “God, I was such an asshat.” He pulled her closer. “I was wrong, Anna. So wrong. You’re extraordinary.” 

“Really?” 

It was his turn to blush. “Yes. And I like you too.” 

“I thought we established that.” 

Her hands were flat against his chest now. He swore she could feel his rapid heartbeat. 

“And what about the girl back at the party?” she mumbled.

“Honestly, I didn’t even catch her name.” 

She laughed at that, and reached up to give him a kiss. She pulled away with a blush and he groaned and wrapped his hands around her small waist. He thanked whatever deity was looking down at him from above that the hallway was empty. How long had he dream of this?

He leaned down with a grin and gave her another kiss. And another.

* * *

Anna blushed and giggled and she went into the Great Hall for breakfast. Kristoff and her had stayed up all night talking back in her dorm room, amongst _other things_ (being a prefect meant she gets her own dorm, thank god). 

She blushed as she remembered his hot lips upon hers, and then trailing lower down her neck. He left little nips here and there, and being wrapped up in his strong arms was the best thing in the world. 

Their tops had come off, and his lips had trailed lower than her neck. But they didn’t go all the way. She blushed at what that would entail. It was much too soon for that, though if it was as pleasurable as their make out session she was excited for what was to come. 

They giggled and teased each other in the early morning, and Kristoff had snuck out into the hallway to get back to his own dorm.

Anna entered the Great Hall and found Elsa reading the Daily Prophet. 

“Good morning, Elsa.”

Elsa tipped the edge of the newspaper down, and completely folded it down as she saw her. Anna felt self conscious under her piercing gaze.

“What?” she asked.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her neck. 

“Alright, who were you with?” She smirked.

“No one!” Anna couldn’t help but squeak out. How did she always know what was going on?

“You definitely spent the night with someone.” Elsa leaned closer. “Who was it?” 

“No one!” She covered her neck in case there were some marks she couldn’t cover with her charms. She definitely made sure.

“Doesn’t matter, I already know who it is.” She leaned back. “It’s Bjorgman, isn’t it?”

“What?” Anna started to sweat. “How did you know?”

“You’re wearing a Hufflepuff tie.”

“Oh my god, what?!”

And sure enough as she looked down, the black and gold peeked back at her, clashing with her own red and gold emblem on her sweater.

Looking at Kristoff from across the hall, she was absolutely mortified to find that he was wearing her own red and gold tie. Ryder was teasing him mercilessly. 

He grinned and shrugged at her, and a smile pulled at her own lips as she saw him. 

It wasn’t the ideal way for people to find out about them, but she wasn’t exactly angry and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

She laughed as she noticed the brunette from the party glaring at Kristoff.

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been quite hectic for me in my life but I hope you guys enjoyed reading! I haven’t had much time to read or write other fics but I had lots of fun writing this but by bit over the past few days (it’s honestly kept me sane), and while it’s a bit short I think it does what it needs to do. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe during these hard times!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://eternaliax3.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
